


Gather the Rose of Love

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>"Gather the rose of love whilst yet is time." -Edmund Spenser</p>
</div>Quinn finds out she has a secret admirer.
            </blockquote>





	Gather the Rose of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Blaine’s senior year of college and Quinn’s first year job-hunting. Blaine decided to attend UCLA (he and Kurt broke up during the summer before Blaine began college). Quinn graduated from Yale and moved to Los Angeles to look for acting jobs. The two have quickly fallen back into friendship and meet up at least once a week for coffee or a meal.
> 
> This is a work of fiction and I do not own nor am I associated with Glee, its cast or their affiliates.

To Blaine  
_Dinner tonight?_

From Blaine  
_Sure. I can cook if you want?_

To Blaine  
_Perfect. I’ll bring the wine._

* * * * *

Quinn walks in with a $9 bottle of red-something-or-other to the scent of garlic and potatoes.  Mmm. “Where you at, Blainey?”

“Kitchen!” She takes her shoes off and walks inside, dropping the bottle on the kitchen table.  Quinn walks up behind Blaine snaking her arms around his waist for a hug, while he stirs the pot.  “Hey, you.”  He turns around and gives her a proper hug before going back to the stove.

“What are we eating?” she asks, peering over his shoulder.

He taps the spoon and brings the pot over to the sink.  “Mashed potatoes and garlic chicken.  Possibly garlic mashed potatoes, too.  I might have made too much garlic.”

“Score!  I can make you smell my bad breath all night!”  He rolls his eyes and starts mashing the potatoes.  She smiles, “You want me to pour the wine?”

“Sure. What kind did you get?”

“Um, cheap?” she giggles, and gets two glasses from his cabinet.  She pours their glasses as Blaine sets his small, kitchen table.

* * * * *

Quinn empties the rest of the bottle equally into their glasses, dishes thrown in the sink, completely forgotten.  “So Blainey bear, seeing any cute boys lately?”  She pokes his stomach make him half-lean, half-fall further onto the couch.

“ _Nooo_ ,” he says, then hiccups.  Blaine then begins to have a giggle fit.

Quinn persists, “Oh really.  That’s _so_ convincing.  I know you, B.  Spill.”  She waits as Blaine’s giggles calm down, but he just shakes his head.  She feigns a large gasp, “You’ve fallen for a bunch of ugly boys! Oh nooo!”

This sends them both into a fit of hic-giggles until Blaine finally says, “I don’t know _what_ it is, but you’ll know if anything happens.”

“Fine, Mr. Cryptic Pants, ruin my fun!” She unceremoniously sticks her tongue out. “I- I think I need to sleep.”

“You’re welcome to crash on the couch.  And by welcome, I mean, I’d rather you crash on the couch instead of in your car.”  She nods and goes to the hall closet to get some blankets.

Blaine retreats to his room, and comes back holding old Dalton gym shorts and a white t-shirt.  “For you, m’lady.”  She takes the clothes with a sleepy grin.  “Night, Quinn.”

“Goodnight, Blaine.”

* * * * *

Quinn wakes up in the morning to find Blaine has already left.  She’s confused; he doesn’t have class on Sunday.  Then, she finds his note saying he had work and that he’d talk to her later.

She changed back into her clothes from last night and drove back to her own apartment.  When she got the doorstep she saw a red rose lying on the ground.  She picked it up, thinking someone had dropped it when she saw the note attached:

“What the hell?”  It looked like someone had used an old typewriter to make the note.  Did people even have those anymore?  She supposed so, since she was holding the note, but it seemed kind of strange.

Still, she brought the rose inside and stuck it in the only vase she had with some water.  If someone was kind enough to send her a flower, she would keep it.  At least, she hoped this was kindness and not some creepy stalker.

She shook the thought.  She lived in a nice-but-cheap part of town in a two-family house with very kind landlords.  She’s sure that if some creep came walking up to the door, they would have noticed.  She takes a quick shower and changes into a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt.  Her phone vibrates on her dresser, making her jump and then laugh at herself.

From Blaine  
_Awake yet, Sleeping Beauty?_

To Blaine  
_Yesss. I just got home and showered._

From Blaine  
_Oh._

To Blaine  
_Oh? That’s it?_

From Blaine  
_Yeah :P Honestly, I thought you’d still be sleeping. Do you want to grab coffee?_

She shakes her head, picturing Blaine sticking his cute little tongue out.  She sighs.

To Blaine  
_Of course.  I’ll meet you there._

She really needs to stop using the word ‘cute’ to describe Blaine.  Blaine is _gay_ and no matter how cute she thinks he is, that’s not going to change that.  She sighs again, grabbing her keys and walking to her car.

* * * * *

She walks into the crowded Starbucks toward the counter when she hears Blaine call, “Quinn! Over here!”  She looks over and he waves two coffee cups at her.  Quinn smiles and walks over to the table.

“Thanks.  How much was it?”

“It’s on me.”  She frowns.  “Quinn, it’s a chai tea; you’re not really setting me back here.”

She laughs at that.  She takes a sip, “Mmmm. Did you pu-”

“Half a splenda and a drop of nonfat milk? Yes, I did.”

“You’re a little creepy, you know that?” she says, taking another sip.

He sticks out is tongue. “No, I’m adorable.”

“Yeah, yeah. That too.”

* * * * *

Quinn has an audition this morning for a toothpaste commercial, so she was up and out the door by eight.  She returns with nothing but a, ‘Great job; maybe next time, though.’  She walks up to the house when she sees another rose on the floor; it’s white this time.  She picks it up and see another note:

  


“Uh, right.”

To Blaine  
_Guess what!_

From Blaine  
_You got the commercial????_

To Blaine  
_Lol, no. I wish. I actually meant to tell you yesterday, but it slipped my mind._

From Blaine  
_Are you still waiting for me to guess or_

To Blaine  
_I have a *secret admirer*._

From Blaine  
_Ooh, la la._

To Blaine  
_That’s not even the best part. He (or she, I guess) is leaving me roses! With little notes!_

From Blaine  
_What do they say? Long, stuffy sonnets about your hair blowing in the breeze?_

To Blaine  
_Not much actually. Just that they’re for me, from someone.  
I’ve actually got to prep for another audition tomorrow, but I’ll text you after._

From Blaine  
_Break a leg!_

* * * * *

The next morning, Quinn gets ready for her next audition.  She leaves the apartment and starts to lock the door behind her when she sees a light pink rose lying on her front step.  She smiles, already reaching for the note:

  


She tucks the note in her pocket, hoping it will bring her luck.  She runs back inside to stick the flower in the vase with the other two, and leaves for the audition

* * * * *

To Blaine  
_I GOT IT!!!!_

From Blaine  
_YAY!!!! Congrats!! Which one was this?_

To Blaine  
_Listerine. Can we celebrate tonight?!_

From Blaine  
_Quinn, it’s Tuesday. I have class tomorrow._

To Blaine  
_Fine, fine, O studious one. We’ll celebrate this weekend?_

From Blaine  
_I’d like that._

* * * * *

On Wednesday morning, Quinn has no audition.  In fact, she’s free until next week.  Such is the life of a Los Angeles actor, she guesses. 

She grabs her clothes off the floor from yesterday to throw them in the hamper when a piece of paper falls out; it’s her note.  It brought her luck after all.

She places it on the dresser with the other notes.  She’s about to text Blaine about her lucky note, but decides she wants to check for another one first.  She knows it’s selfish to expect someone to leave her a flower every day, but she goes anyway.

Sure enough, she finds a lavender rose with a note attached:

She snorts.  “Definitely too cheesy,” she says to no one in particular.  Quinn places the rose with the others and then replaces their water.

She gets her phone again to text Blaine.

To Blaine  
_Enchanted._

From Blaine  
_Like the movie? Patrick Dempsey? James Marsden??_

To Blaine  
_No, apparently *I’m* enchanting._

From Blaine  
_Another rose?_

To Blaine  
_Two actually. I forgot to tell you about yesterday’s. His note (I have a feeling this is a guy) gave me the luck to land my commercial._

From Blaine  
_And here I was thinking it was my ‘break a leg.’_

To Blaine  
_Well, of course. That too. Your combined powers made it all possible._

From Blaine  
_Or maybe it was just your talent and beautiful smile?_

To Blaine  
_Well, I wouldn’t want to take all the credit. ;)_

* * * * *

Quinn is watching a marathon of re-runs of _Charmed_ on TV when she hears her phone vibrate.  She picks it up to see Blaine is calling.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Q. What’s up?”

“Nothing really. Just watching some TV.”

“No secret admirer letters today?”

“Shit! I forgot to check!” Blaine laughs in the background as Quinn hops to the door.

“There’s one here! Orange this time.”

“Ah, the color of desire.”

“Why on earth do you know that?”

“I’ve bought a few roses in my time, Quinn.”

“True. Let’s see what the note says…”

  


“ _The color of desire_. Clearly you and the Cheesy Rose guy have something in common.”

“You think it’s cheesy? I think it’s kind of romantic.”

“Well, I do too. But this is getting to be a bit much.  _To touch, to hold…_ Maybe if he told me who he was, he could do that, hm?”

“Maybe.”

“…”

“Okay, Q, I’ve got some homework to finish, but we’ll make plans for Saturday.”

“Not Friday?”

“I’ve got work Friday night. Sorry.”

“No problem. Bye, Blainey.”

“Bye.”

* * * * *

Quinn’s alarm goes off at ten on Friday morning, and she blindly gropes around her bed to find her phone.  She turns the alarm off, and texts Blaine.

To Blaine  
_Why do mornings exist?_

From Blaine  
_Someone’s chipper. No secret admirer today?_

To Blaine  
_No idea. I haven’t made it out of bed yet._

From Blaine  
_Way to go, Fabray._

To Blaine  
_Shut up. I’m going, I’m going._

* * * * *

After Quinn showers, she steps outside to check for a new note.  Much to her delight, she sees one attached to a yellow rose.

  


To Blaine  
_He wants me to meet him._

From Blaine  
_Are you going to?_

To Blaine  
_I don’t know. He said he wants to meet at my park._

From Blaine  
_The one around the corner from your place?_

To Blaine  
_I guess so. What do you think I should do?_

From Blaine  
_I don’t think there’s any harm in going._

To Blaine  
_What if he’s creepy? Or what if I don’t show up and he comes here?_

From Blaine  
_Well, then meet him there. Bring a friend._

To Blaine  
_Okay. Will you come with me then?_

From Blaine  
_Of course, Quinn. I’ll meet you there._

To Blaine  
_Wait, don’t you have work?_

From Blaine  
_Turns out they don’t need me. I’ll be there._

To Blaine  
_Okay! See you at 8._

* * * * *

Quinn leaves the house at 7:50 and walks around the corner to the park.  She enters and sees Blaine sitting on a swing with his back to her.

“Hey, B! Guess we’re early?” she calls out.  Blaine stands up and slowly turns around with a dozen blooming roses in his hand: yellows, reds, and some yellows with red on the tips of the petals.  “Blaine? What are you doing?”

“Giving you the rest of your roses.”  He holds them out to her.  Quinn reaches out and takes them, looking perplexed.

“ _You’re_ the one who’s been sending me notes and flowers?” He nods.  “But why?”

Blaine takes a deep breath and grabs Quinn’s unoccupied hand.  “Because I want to. Because you deserve it. Because I couldn’t think of another way to tell you.”

“T-tell me w-what?” Quinn stutters. “That you have a crush on me? You’re _gay_ , Blaine.” She pauses.  “I mean you’re wonderful and _gorgeous_ and would be an absolutely perfect boyfriend, but why make me think I have an admirer when I don’t?”

“Quinn, stop.  I _am_ gay.”  Quinn goes to respond, but Blaine holds up his hand.  “I’m gay; that’s part of who I am.  _But_ just because I label myself that way doesn’t mean that I could never be attracted to girls.  Or one girl, as it were.”

Quinn tries to respond again, but Blaine cuts her off, “Just let me finish.  I like you Quinn; I _really_ like you.  I’m not saying that means I’m straight now; God, no.  I don’t even think I’m bi, really.  I’m still Blaine: gay, with a preference for Quinn.”  She laughs at that.

“Okay, I guess that makes sense. But why now? And where does that leave us?”

Blaine takes a breath, “Now because…why not now?  And I’m hoping it leaves us somewhere around…”  He leans toward her and brushes her lips with his own and whispers, “Here.”

Quinn wraps her hand, full of roses around Blaine’s neck and pulls him closer, kissing him.  Blaine sucks her upper lip and gently eases her mouth open with his.  Quinn puts her hand on his chest, stopping him for the moment.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

“Nothing.  I’d just rather go back to my apartment first.”

“To put those roses in some water?”

“Something like that.”  He smiles and grabs her hand, and they walk back to Quinn’s to finish what they’ve started.

**Author's Note:**

> I got my rose color meanings from [here](http://www.rkdn.org/roses/colors.asp).
> 
>  **Red:** Love, Beauty, Courage and Respect, Romantic Love, Congratulations, "I Love You", "Job Well Done", Sincere Love, Respect, Courage & Passion  
>  **White:** Purity, Innocence, Silence,  Secrecy, Reverence, Humility, Youthfulness, "I am worthy of you", Heavenly  
>  **Light Pink:** Admiration, Sympathy, Gentleness, Grace, Gladness, Joy, Sweetness  
>  **Lavender:** Love at first sight, Enchantment  
>  **Orange:** Desire, Enthusiasm  
>  **Yellow:** Joy, Gladness,  Friendship, Delight, Promise of a new beginning, Welcome Back, Remember Me, Jealousy, "I care"  
>  **Yellow with Red Tip:** Friendship, Falling in Love  
>  **Red and Yellow:** Jovial and Happy Feelings


End file.
